Frenzy
by Mika Casey
Summary: Shino had no idea whether it had crossed the line from friendship and into love, but he didn't care. ShinoKiba oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** Naturo characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto. The song is "All Hope is Gone" by Slipknot.

**Author's Note:** Only a psychosocial like myself can make a Slipknot song into a love story. This is my first attempt at a homosexual couple, and I hope I don't totally butcher this. Its just a little oneshot, a teensy bit angsty/fluffy, and its from Shino's point of view. Shino is a bit OOC, but if you read you will realize why. Please enjoy and review!

* * *

**_Frenzy_** by Mika Casey

* * *

**_We have made the present obsolete._**

A tall boy by the name of Aburame Shino was lying on his back within a ring of trees. His vision was swimming and his thoughts were fuzzy, but he clung to conciousness for his companion's sake. Trees swirled past the dark lenses of his sunglasses, making him dizzy. The green hues in the leaves and the coffee-like coloring of the bark were all he could interpret, as well of the patches of the blue sky beyond. His sensitive nostrils picked up the scent of blood, sweat, and the musky scent of the soil beneath him. Listening as intently as possible, he could hear the ragged sound of a Inuzuka Kiba breathing to his left.

Their third comrade, Hyuuga Hinata, was off in search of Tsunade-sama, because she herself didn't have the extensive medical knowledge that was required to treat her teammate's deep chest wounds. The two boys in the dirt had been in a battle with two Sound-nin, and had been gravely injured before the girl had arrived and pummeled them enough to send them flying through the trees, wailing at the top of their lungs.

The fact that the girl had defeated the same people that had gravely injured him and the other boy should have peeved him. Oddly, it did not. This fact was most likely because he barely had the capacity to feel anything at that moment, let alone anger or jealousy.

He wasn't really one for emotions in the first place.

**_What do you want?  
What do you need?_**

Shino clung to conciousness by listening to Kiba's shallow breaths. They weren't much, but they were enough to assure him that his teammate was alive and hadn't bled out. Shino's eyes filled with tears when he realized that there was a possibility that they weren't going to make it out.

"Kiba..." He muttered, trying to keep up a facade of strength. The dog-nin was the only thing Shino could think about. The only one he had ever dreamt about, and the only person he had ever truly had affectionate feelings for. Shino had no idea whether it had crossed the line from friendship and into love, but he didn't care.

Hairs on the back of his neck stood up when Kiba whimpered back. "Shino?"

Tears that had filled his eyes spilled over and raced down the sides of his face to hit the ground. "Kiba..." His voice was slurred, and he didn't have the strength or mindset to finish his train of thought.

Kiba's wound was less deep, so he wasn't losing conciousness as fast as Shino. "Stay awake, Shino! Please!" Kiba coughed violently after he spoke, startling the bug-nin.

"Don't worry." Shino gasped past the small trickle of blood that bubbled up in his throat.

**_We'll find a way,  
When all hope is gone!_**

Shino felt something sticky lap up against his fingertips. Lifting his finger from the ground and up to his mouth, he stared at it for a few moments. After deliberating for a minute or two, he came to the conclusion that it was blood. Not his, but Kiba's. This frightened him, even in his comatose-like state.

"No..." He gurgled.

Kiba drew his breath in sharply before responding. "I'll be fine. And so will you. I promise."

Shino was not convinced, and brought his fingers to his upper lip. He inhaled the coppery scent of Kiba's blood, and pressed the warm liquid against his mouth. It tasted different from his own.

Kiba shuddered violently, body spazzing. Shino freaked out. "Kiba! Kiba! Kiba!" He shouted the dog-nin's name over and over again deliriously. He reached out for the boy next to him in desperation. "Don't leave me!" He shrieked.

**_We've seen the fall of the elite,  
Buried alive, sick and diseased,_**

"Don't worry. I won't." Kiba hissed after his body stopped twitching. Exhausted, Kiba reached over and grasped Shino's flailing hand, slamming their clenched fists into the sticky grass. Both hands were soaked with a combination of their blood that lie between them. The crimson liquid was what binded them to eachother, a way they could truly be together. In life or death, depending on which presented itself to them on this occasion.

Shino smiled faintly behind his collar, which Kiba couldn't see. He asked Kiba a question that he definitely would have never asked if they were both part of a normal encounter. "Kiba, if you die and become an angel, may I follow you?"

Taken aback, Kiba stuttered in his honest answer. "I w-wouldn't want it any other w-way, Shino."

Smile growing a bit larger, the bug-nin sensed the sound of two sets of footsteps approaching.

"Me neither." He breathed the words out as his vision faded to black.

**_We'll end the world,  
When all hope is gone!_**


End file.
